Data security has gained priority in recent years for various purposes e.g. leakage of information, misuse of information and other security reasons. User authentication, passwords, access control form a major part of such security measures. Access control has typically been concerned with protected resources. and typically occurs after authentication and authorization. Thus, when a particular identity attempts to access a resource, the privileges associated with the particular identity may be compared against the privileges required to access the resource.
Conventionally a user gets access rights for a particular data based on his authentication only. Such rights are static and may not be configurable. Further, there also exist systems to provide rights to a user dynamically, based on his context of usage. However conventional systems do not include providing dynamic context based permissions for a computer resource. There is also no system to permit modifying the context and avail suitable permissions for a computer resource.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method to provide context based permissions for a resource in an electronic device. Additionally, a system and method that can allow modify context of use to implement particular permissions for a resource in an electronic device.